parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BoColaddin
BoColaddin is a spoof of Aladdin Cast *BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel (Thomas and friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Beautiful Engine (Thomas and friends) as princess Jasmine *Chris McLean (total drama) as the genie *Prince Humperdinck (The Princess Bride) as jafar *James Bond (Daniel Craig version) as iago *Dumbo (1941/2019) as Abu *supercar (supercar “1961”) as the magic carpet *Edward the Blue Engine (Thomas and friends) as the sultan *Bambi as rajah *lukes fawn (Thomas and friends) as cub rajah *The Storm King (my little pony: the movie) as the cave of wonders *Diesel 10 (Thomas and friends) as razoul *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and friends) as the peddler *devil dumbo (OC) as gazeen the thief *pingu and pinga (pingu) as the hungry children *Spencer the Silver Engine (Thomas and friends) as prince achmed *Oliver the Great Western Engine (Thomas and friends) as Omar the melon seller *chalky (the adventures of Twizzle) as Farouk the Apple Seller *Salty the Dockyard Diesel (Thomas and friends) as old man jafar *Topher (total drama) as elephant abu *Timothy the Ghost Train (Thomas and friends) as Snake Jafar *The Screenslaver (incredibles 2) as genie Jafar *Trent (total drama) as horse Abu scenes *BoColaddin part 1 - Arabian nights/a dark night *BoColaddin part 2 - BoCo on the run (one jump ahead) *BoColaddin part 3 - BoCo fights with Spencer (one jump ahead “reprise”) *BoColaddin part 4 - princess Emily's dream *BoColaddin part 5 - Prince Humperdink and Edward’s Conversation/Emily Runs away *BoColaddin part 6 - trouble in Casablanca/prince Humperdinck’s Evil Plan *BoColaddin part 7 - BoCo arrested part 1 *BoColaddin part 8 - BoCo arrested part 2/Emily confronts prince Humperdinck *BoColaddin part 9 - BoCo escapes with a dockyard diesel *BoColaddin part 10 - the storm king *BoColaddin part 11 - a narrow escape *BoColaddin part 12 - the amazing all powerful chris Mclean part 1 (friend like me) *BoColaddin part 13 - the amazing all powerful Chris Mclean part 2 *BoColaddin part 14 - Edward upbraids prince Humperdinck *BoColaddin part 15 - BoCo’s first wish *BoColaddin part 16 - prince Humperdinck makes his move/Prince BoCo picture Scenes BoCo as Prince Ali.png|BoCo as Prince Ali gallery BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Aladdin EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches6.png|Emily as princess Jasmine EA20A177-ED6C-41ED-80F7-220F819C82E2.jpeg|Chris McLean as genie Humperdink.jpg|Prince Humperdinck as Jafar 6DAEF039-614D-486E-B364-4F1E13DA412E.jpeg|James Bond (DC version) as iago C5C12C51-64DA-4EDC-B9D3-8FEE889A2F08.jpeg|Dumbo as abu F6F6C07D-A416-49C0-A93F-03C5B0AD33FD.jpeg|Supercar as the magic carpet Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as the sultan Bambi snow.jpg|Bambi as rajah The Storm King ID MLPTM.png|The Storm King as The Cave of Wonders File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as razoul ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as the peddler 366761FC-24AC-4A64-A303-27E11EBAC945.png|Devil dumbo as gazeem the thief DAEA44C6-179D-42B9-A3A2-BC9B53645C3C.jpeg|Pingu and pinga as the two hungry children Edward_The_Great_12.png|Spencer the Silver Engine as prince achmed Bulgy(episode)31.png|Oliver as Omar the melon seller A842F88D-F461-4DBC-8FFA-CC485A457775.png|Chalky as Farouk the Apple seller SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty as old man jafar Topheraudition.png|Topher as elephant abu Timothy's Scary Demonic Face.jpg|Timothy as Snake Jafar Screenslaver Pixar.png|Screenslaver as genie Jafar Trent.jpg|Trent as horse abu Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:VHS 1997 Category:VHS Collection Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Spoofs featuring BoCo Category:Spoofs where BoCo is the hero